Tout j'ai besoin de
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: Translation-"All I Need" OK! This fanfic isnt in French it just has a French title Squid's Charm! Heres your ficcy! Keychain was taken out of Camp Green Lake because of it shutting down..being sent to a community service facility...hmmm..R&R(I stink at Su
1. Keychain

Juvenile Delinquet:I FINALLY WROTE IT SQUIDS CHARM!!!! I FINALLY CAME UP WITH SOMETHING! Hope ya like...BTW-I emailed u...  
  
:Disclaimer:I DO not own HOLES...or the o/c...I just own the plot of this story...that is all...DONT SUE!  
  
. . .   
  
"Josephine.."A elderly looking lady with a stiff brown skirt, and ugly white shirt pushed the girl through a door.  
  
"Its Keychain.."She mummbled.  
  
"Sure...sure, just sit your sorry butt down so I can begin.."  
  
"Ya sit your but down, then I'll think about it.."Keychain crossed her arms across her chest, till the lady glared and kept her evil eyes on her.  
  
"FINE! I'll SIT!"Keychain sat down, slumped in her seat. "Ya happy?"  
  
"Well Miss Josephine Perkins...by the look of your files you just returned from Camp Green Lake?"The lady sat down as she kept her eyes on the clipboard in her hands.  
  
"Ya...whats it to you?"  
  
"It says you were there for a year then they closed down that facility...am I correct?"The lady looked up at Keychain.  
  
"Miss Josephine, answer me.."  
  
"Oh...ya..ya.."Keychain was hardly paying attention she was twirling her dark brown hair with her finger and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ok...then.."The lady looked back down at the clipboard and began snickering to herself.  
  
"And what is so funny?!"Keychain quickly sat up to stare at the lady.  
  
"I see they split up your gang...The 'La Cajun Cinq'?"She laughed. "Bout time.."She mummbled.  
  
"OK! Can we get to the point! Jeeze! I've been here for an hour..."  
  
"But its only been about five minutes.."  
  
"SO! Just go on.."  
  
The lady leaned forward in her seat. Her lazy eyes fixed on the girl across from her.  
  
"Josephine Lee Perkins...you've been sent to this Community Service Facility to live for the next two years...you will like it and listen to everything that I and the other authority say...do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Nahh...ya make yer self old.."Keychain began laughing. The lady sighed, and stood up.  
  
"They warned me about you...always warning about the big mouths..."The lady opened the door, and stood their holding the knob in her hands.  
  
"Please exit Miss Josephine.."  
  
Keychain stood up loudly and dragged her feet across the floor,  
  
"That ain't my name.."She mummbled.  
  
"Go to room 305, to get your room number, meet your Facility counsiler and your bunkers,"With that the lady slammed the door shut.  
  
"Jeez...somebody needs a knap.."Keychain sighed and dragged herself towards room 305. But a lil detour wouldn't hurt. She slipped herself past a few adults and made her way to the girls bathroom. Figures. The doors were locked...this was a Juvenile Facility...a Community Service...a Troubled Youth department and they just had to lock the doors didn't they?  
  
"Now...wheres that Dam-Oh here it is.."Keychain pulled a bobby-pin out of her pocket and slid it into the lock took a couple seconds then the door finally clicked. She quietly went through the door and entered a stall. She reached into her bag and pulled out a cigerette.  
  
"Finally...peace...quiet.."She sat back in the corner of the stall. Taking deep breaths of the cigarette.  
  
Keychains thoughts went back to Camp Green Lake. Why'd they have to shut the place down? Sure it sucked and it was bull...but she had a lot of fun there. She was with her friends, her gang, her posse..and now they took that all away from her. She knew it was coming...sonner or later...Splitting off their gang to many different locations never to see eachother again.  
  
"Son par-dessus..."Keychain mummbled sighing under her breath.   
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Since Camp Green Lakes shutting down...I've gotten news from the warden that everyones being split up,"Mr.Pendanski talked over D-Tent.  
  
"Wait...wait mom...what do you mean?"X-Ray questioned.  
  
"Rex...they're sending all of you to different places...Im not sure where and if any of you will go to the same place but thats what I've heard.."Pendanski answered.  
  
"One question...why?"Zigzag asked.  
  
"Because Ricky, none of you are done with your sentences yet...so you need to finish it at some other facility.."  
  
"Man...this ain't fair!"Squid exclaimed.  
  
"Awww...Shut up Toothpick boy! We all know it ain't fair.."Keychain yelled. Squid glared at her, and she glared back.  
  
"So I want all of you to say your last goodbyes...buses are coming tomorrow. Well...Bye,"  
  
~  
  
The last sentence echoed in Keychains thick head. No! She wouldnt let something like this bring her down! No! She wasn't like that...she was Keychain the great leader of "La Cajun Cinq" gang...but why did she feel so horrible. She puffed another intake of smoke and layed her head back on the wall of the stall. It couldn't of been...the very last day...when she boarded the bus...could it? Could it of been the last goodbye to the one person she actually did care about?  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Hey, Keychain...don't forget about me now.."Squid smiled as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey, I won't Wood chewer...if ya don't forget about me,"She laughed and pushed him lightly away. Squid stared at her.  
  
"COME ON KIDS! GET ON THE BUS YOU WERE ASSIGNED TO! LETS GO!"A man yelled as he walked around furiously.  
  
"Well...I guess this is goodbye,"Squid smiled.  
  
"Au revoir n'est jamais à jamais,"Keychain said gently.  
  
"Wait....what?"Squid looked at her funny. Keychain shook her head.  
  
"Oh...nothing, nothing,"  
  
"So Key, remember me,"Squid smiled and was about to leave. She grabbed his arm.  
  
"No wait..."  
  
"Ya?"He turned to look at her.  
  
"I...uhhh...ummm, I..I..Bye,"She smiled and quickly turned.  
  
"C ya,"Squid walked away.  
  
Keychain looked down at her feet, she felt the feel of hot, burning tears behind her eyes. But she wouldn't let herself cry. No way, no how...She was leaving and so was everyone else. This was her home for the last year and now it was over. She turned her head and watched as Squid boarded the bus.   
  
"Je vous aime,"She whispered then quickly walked to her own bus. She wouldn't let anyone see this side of her. She was only a softy at heart. But maybe her feelings would of mattered.  
  
~  
  
Keychain stood up and dropped her cigarette to the ground and pressed it into the floor with her foot. The memory made her angry. She banged her fist into the side of the stall and walked out. Keychain walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She stared through her hazel eyes, at a girl she hated. Violent, mean, drug addicted...yep that was her. And for that she hated herself...couldn't she of been strong and told Squid the truth?  
  
"Josie...your an absolute IDIOT!"She stomped her feet and then punched her fist into the mirror. It shattered. The glass cutting into her skin. Blood dripped, but she didn't think anything of it. Keychain left the Bathroom as if nothing happened.  
  
. . . .   
  
Juvenile Delinquet:OK! Opening fanfics are always SO hard to write! But I did it! So please review and tell me what you think^_^  
  
*Translations*  
  
-Son par-dessus..--"Its over"  
  
-Au revoir n'est jamais à jamais--"Goodbye is never Forever"  
  
-Je vous aime--"I love you" 


	2. One kiss

Juvenile Delinquet:I am soooo sorry its been taking so long for me to update this fic! I finally got around to writing the next chapter^_^ Any ideas are welcome! hmm..now let me get to writing...  
  
. . .  
  
Keychain took her time getting to room 305, she wasn't so thrilled meeting a counsiler and crap, especially when everyone knew exactly who she was. Finally she reached the door, the sign on the door was crooked and read 'Mr.Demisk'. She rolled her eyes and cracked open the door. Quickly a man stood to his feet, in a freakishly, welcoming smile.  
  
"You must be Josephine!"He exclaimed.  
  
"Keychain,"She added.  
  
"Well, Im your counsiler, Mr.Demisk... you'll be with the others in room 28-B.."Mr.Demisk explained and handed Keychain a key to the room, two jumpsuits, and a few papers.  
  
"Who's the others?"Keychain asked uninterested.  
  
"OH! You need to meet them!"  
  
Keychain jumped and shielded her face. "Gross! Give me the news.. not the weather.."She mummbled in disgust.  
  
"Come with me!"He grabbed her arm and tugged her along. They walked up endless amounts of stairs, never ending flights of stairs, each one rotating over the other one. Till they finally reached the top of them.  
  
"Couldn't we of took the elevator?"Keychain complained, but Mr.Demisk ignored her. At the top of all the stairs, one door laid different from all the others, a door plain as plain could be with the lable '28-B' across the top.  
  
"This is your room,"He smiled and snatched the key away from her. Keychain laughed to herself knowing that even if she did loose that key, she could always pick-lock her way through.  
  
"Welcome, to your new home,"Mr.Demisk opened the door and held it open so she could walk in first.  
  
"What the hell is that smell?"Keychain moaned and threw her hand over her nose and mouth.  
  
"You'll get use to it.."A rather short girl, with straight black hair, and bright green eyes mentioned from where she was sitting. Her head was down looking at the device in her hand, which she was tinkering with.  
  
"Josephine! That's Jerry! She's one of your three inmates,"Mr.Demisk pointed out.  
  
"Man! IS ALL YA DO IS YELL!"Keychain lost her temper causing the three other kids to look up at her. Mr.Demisk did nothing, except walk over to the others.  
  
"Josephine...this is Carly, and Abbi,"He pointed at two other girls. A blond girl looked up and smiled, her light blue eyes glistening in the small light which entered the room. The other girl didn't look up, she was african-american and seemed to be more in some sort of daydream.  
  
"So, I'll let you girls get yourself situated! Have a good day!"Mr.Demisk slammed the door, and the room became silent. Josephine looked over at the empty bed, knowing it was hers she dropped her stuff, and laid down. Keychain spread out her arms and stared at the plain, dark ceiling. That's all it'd ever be... plain.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why do ceilings hafta be so plain borin?"Keychain asked as she stared up at the tent ceiling.  
  
"Why? They shouldn't be boring? Because obviously they are plain.."Squid pointed out.  
  
"No duh!"Keychain tilted her head over at him, just to catch a glimpse of his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"There's alotta things that are plain... The ground, the sky, your heart.."Squids voice became lower as he said that, Keychain kicked him.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"She screamed, as he laughed. Keychain reached over and grabbed Squids hat off of his own head.  
  
"Hey give it!"  
  
"I like this hat... maybe I'll keep it.."Keychain tightened it on her own head backwards. "But... I don't know... it is really PLAIN!"Keychain laughed, before having Squid pull his hat off of her head.  
  
"Fish guy...ya ain't no fun,"  
  
"Key, how many times I gotta tell ya it's Squid,"  
  
"I don't know.."Keychain was now sitting beside Squid on the cot she had been laying on just before he walked in. She layed her head on his shoulder, she thought he'd push her off... but he didn't. Squid sat there just letting her head, her body... lean against his. Than faster than light itself Squid kissed Keychain, gently, his soft lips pressing against hers.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!"Keychain threw him off of her and wiped her mouth with the cuff of her sleeve. "WHAT DO YA THINK YOUR DOING?"Keychain shoved Squid away, and Squid's eyes were big, and confused.  
  
"Get outta here!"Keycchain screamed, and Squid reluctantly listened.  
  
~  
  
Keychain beat herself up inside for that day. The most beautiful thing happened, and she blew it. Blew up everything in that wonderful moment. He had the greatest kiss, so soft, gentle, and pure. WHY'D SHE HAVE TO RUIN IT?! Keychain couldn't answer that... I mean, why'd she put her head on his shoulder if she didn't like him? Keychain turned over in her bed, and shoved her face in the pillow. Where was he? Where was the only one that made her face brighten up? Make her smile? Make her laugh? Make her love again?  
  
. . .  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:Sorry if that was short and stupid... BUT Im totally out of ideas! Comments? Man.. its getting stressful... I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!! Anywho REVIEW!!! 


End file.
